Angelica and The Digimon Frontier
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: After Coco and Jean is defeated Angelica finds herself in the world of Digimon Frontier now she has to find a way back home with the help of Takuya and his friends along with that give her beast spirit of her own to use
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : getting used to the Digimon world

Angelica with the others in the Digimon World because there was no way to get back home plus the promise she made to help them defend the Digimon world aginast powerful foes Zoe helps her bond with them

Angelica : so all of you can do this ?

Zoe : yes we can

Angelica : i wish i could do that too

Takuya : trust me you don't do that

Angelica : okay i see your point

just then one of Zoe rivals ranamon appeared ready to take all of them one but she noticed Angelica standing next to her she was really upset and furious with the new girl in town .

Ranamon : great i had to deal with Zoe Know this girl and she is beautiful as well i will not stand for this

Angelica : what is she talking about ?

Zoe : oh she has a thing were nobody can't more prettier than her

Angelica : so in other words she's crazy

J.p : yep

Takura : let's do it

he was the first to use his D tector after his h spirt of fire appears his fractal code appeared around his hand and slide his D Tector agianst his hand

Takura : Execute

he removed his hand from his fractal code appeared around his body chanting the word Sprirt Evolution his spirt statue appears and the face of appeared on the blue fractal code with the outfit all coming together he turned around and the fire in his eyes was clear he was about to land on his platform and did a mini scream while having fire balls shoot out of his hands and make his pose

Agiumon : Agiugmon

the others use thier D tector after all of their h spirt logo appears on thier D Tectors thier fractal code appear around thier hands and they combine their D Tector all of them shouted Execute and remove thier D Teactor from their hands and shouted Spirit Execution their faces appeared along with their outfits and they fused together each of them finished transforming landed on each of their plate form as Lobomon , Beetlemon , kazemon and Kumamon .

Angelica : wow

Kazemon : give up there are six of us and only one of you

Ranamon : but she can't do what you do

Angelica : no but i can do this

she did a flying kick toward her Angelica's foot was in Rananmon's cheek she pushed Angelica back by using waves from the ocean Agiumon used his pyro dart to set the water on fire , Lobomon used lobo kenda to split Ranamon in half Beetlemon used his thunder fist to make lighting falls from the sky , Kazemon used her Tempest Tornado to kick her and Kumamon uses his crystal breeze to freez Ranamon Angeilca grabbed the first half and second half or Ranamon and she threw them faraway from the area .

Angelica : don't come back

Agiumon : on second thought we should get you a human spirit

Angelica : okay

from that point on Angelica was going on a new journey to become one of them and find a way to get back to her world before anymore diaster happens meanwhile lucemon was looking through his glass of shadows watching Angelica

Lucemon : so she is going to pose a threat to me i will take her out first

so he begins to make call the others telling about Angelica and how to deal with her so with her out of the way they can get rid of the other for good and calm the Digimon world for their own

End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Birth of phillavenderamon

Angelica was with the others searching for a beast spirit but instead they found a plant spirit in the grass Angelica saw the plant creature it was calling her Zoe told her to use her to D Tector to catch it

Angelica : but i don't have one

Tommy : we made one for you

he pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to her it was green she was glad now she had to learn how to use it J.P told her to D Tector was glowing and she had to aim it toward the H Plant spirt which she did and the Plant Spirit now was digitzed in her D Tector

Angelica : so now what ?

Zoe : transform

Angelica : right

her H spirit appeared in her D tector she held the Digivice in her hand and a Blue ring formed around her hand then she scanned her own Fratcal Code

Angelica : Execute

she slide her hand against her D Tector and was ready to say the rest to continue the process

Angelica : Spirit Evolution

Her blue Fratcal Code appered around her body her clothes vanished into thin air she stood on her platform while her H spirit Statue appeared but larger her face was scanned into the Fratcal Code her mask was being formed the other parts of the armor was being formed came together along with her inside a sqaure there was a bright light she turned around her face no longer hidden she jumped down landing on her hexagon platform made her pose .

Phillavenderamon : Phillavenderamon

she had green shoulder pads and green knee pads green metal boots double blade swords to use with grass that covered all over her body Takuya wanted to laugh Koji punched him in his right arm

Takuya : okay i won't laugh

Koji : so now we figure out what powers should she have

K.P : how about

Zoe : no don't go there

Tommy : we transform into our digimon form and battle

Zoe : oh boy

all of them use their D Tector and their hands have their Fratacal Code around thier hands and combine their D Tectors and hand together

All :Execute

thier Fractal Code appeared around them clothes removed and their statue appeared all of their faces were in the middle forming the mask all of thier outfits formed and they fused together to form Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon , Beetlemon and Kumamon

Aguinmon : you ready Phillavenderamon ?

Phillavenderamon

he the first attack he used his pryo punch to start the battle

Phillavenderamon : Plant Shield

she forms a plant out of the grass from her body to form a shield she blocked his pryo punch then she counterattacked by fire plant missiles which did damage it Kazemon she tried to use her roseo temporale to she grabbed both of her legs with her plant legs and slammed her to the ground , Lobomon used his howling laser she used her plant beam both beams clashed against each other but Lobomon was blown away Bettlemon used his thunder fist Phillavenderamon used her plant fist to punch him in his gut Kumamon used his bizzard blaster against her she made a cosmic plant blast which stopped the bizzard and blew him away all of them reverted back to normal so did Phillavenderamon

Zoe : you did great

Tommy : we finally know what you're powers are

Angelica : great

Koji : plant shied , planet missiles , plant beam and cosmic plant blast

Angelica : wow

J.P : so now we can help you get home

Takuya : if we go all over the digimon world we will find the seven gate keys to open a large gate to your world

Angelica : perfect

so all of them got on the train they were not going to find all seven gat keys to use for a way for angelica to get home so that she can tell him her true feelings keeping the promise she made to Phil .

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Zoe's and Angelica 's conversation

on the train Takuya fell asleep dreaming about his mom and dad J.P was dreaming about food because he was hungry koji was looking out the window Tommy was on his gameboy advance Zoe and Angelica were talking about Angelica's life

Zoe : so what was your life like before you came here ?

Angelica : i was younger i my mom who worked all the time and used to be on the phone not as much now since i got older i used to hang without tommy and the others calling names i don't do it now

Zoe : so you grown out of that ?

Angelica : yeah basically

Zoe : so you had adventures of your own ?

Angelica : yep i had so many adventures that i lost track

Koji : hey Tommy put your gameboy away we are here at the first gate

J.P : Takuya wake up we're here

Takuya : okay i'm awake

he gets up and sees a large kingdom being raided and he also see one of the first keys in the treasure chest

Angelica : so how do we get it ?

Zoe : we create a diversation

Angelica : sounds like a plan

Zoe was the first to leave the rest followed Tommy suggested that Zoe and Angelica transform into Kazemon and Phillavenderamon to combine there attacks together Angelica and Zoe did Takuya and the others had to distract the gaurd

Takuya : so how should we distract them ?

J. P : we can sing

Koji : only if i add my rap verse

Tommy : yeah

Takuya : no rap

Tommy : aww man

Koji : what a buzz kill

so they went to the gaurds and they started Takuya shouted the name

Takuya :Digimon is the place to be where the world is ours for the taken

Tommy : we are the chosen ones that re run this world

Koji : i am the loner that has powerful beast than kick all your

J.P : Koji

Koji : fine

Tommy : we are the digi squad taking the world by storm

Takuya : if you even try to we will take over will all our might

Kazemon and Phillavenderamon were watching from above the boys dancing Tommy was break dancing J. P did a handstand and Koji just did some random dance

Kazemon : he stole my move from my Hurricane Wave i'm gonig to kill him

Philavenderamon : you can kill him later right now we to get that key

Kazemon : right Hurrican Wave

Phillavenderamon : plant missiles

the soldier turn to see the wind and and the plant missiles blow them away the leader retreated dropping the treasure chest Kazemon and Phillavenderamon reverted back to human forms

Zoe : how dare you steal my move ?

J. P : i didn't honestly don't kill me

Tommy : the first key

Takuya : only six more keys to go

they got on the next train leaving and they were now going to the next world to find another key without doing a ridiculous dance and better plan this time

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon take over

they were in the deserted town finding the sixth key was going to be hard J.P was talking after they find all the keys that he was going to get a recording contract Zoe started to get mad and grabbed him by his throat

Zoe : listen i am going to say this once you suck at singing and you will never get a recording contract with no record company label got me

J. P: okay just let me go i can't breathe

she released him from her grasp and continued to walk ahead of the others they saw some digimon that was made of sand but he didn't move Tommy looked at him amd kept on walking the sand Digimon started to walk again following Tommy and he knew was being followed

Tommy : why are you following me ?

Sand Digimon : i just wanted to make a new friend

Tommy : i will give you three seconds to leave before i knock the living daylights out of you 1

Sand Digimon : hey wait

Tommy : 2

Sand Digimon : now don't do anything crazy

Tommy : 3

he balled his fist up and punched him so far that he was in orbit he turned around only to see the other with annoyed faces Tommy looked at them with confusion

Takuya : we should have left you at home

Tommy : hey i was being followed

they continued to walk through the desert until a giant creature that was made out of sand he was ready to attack them to prevent them from getting the sixth key so Takuya used the B spirit logo appeared in his D Tector and he had red small dots instead of one multiple Fratcal Code appeared on his hand his D tector was rubbed agianst his hand

Takuya : Execute

his clothes were being torn off him as he was transforming

Takuya : beast spirit evolution

he beast spirt statue appeared in large form and released a mini flame explosion and Takuya let out mini scream his face was on the fratcal code and his mask was ready along with the rest of the body he closed his mouth and opened his eyes landed on the hexagon making his final pose

BurningGreymon : BurningGreymon

Koji did his transformation sequence as well and he was fused together with the beast spirit to form KendoGarurumon

KendoGarurumon : KendoGarurumon

Angelica : cool

BurningGreymon : let dust him

BurningGreymon used his pryo barrage to make him even hotter and Kendogarurumon used his lupine laser against him blowing him to pieces then they continued on they stopped at this door KendoGarurumon sliced the door open there was a cosmic energy wave which all of them used there D Tector to combining the earth, light ,wind, ice , thunder to clear the path only to see the second key in a bird's nest so Angelica jumps down into the bird's nest and grabs the key without waking the bird up she jumps back and her D tector was having a signal appear to her

Angelica : okay so what does that mean ?

Zoe : there is a beast spirit with your name on it let's go

they get on the train and head toward the next area with two keys down and five more keys to go Zoe also had a signal but it was different it was glowing multiple colors Zoe looked at it

End Of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Kazemon and the mystic gem

Zoe was seeing different colors of the rainbow Takuya looked at her looking at her D Tector so he walked over to see if she was okay Angelica was looking at the view thinking about Harold

Zoe : something is wrong my D Tector is giving off a different signal than usual

Takuya : it can't be another beast spirit

Zoe : well i'm going to find out oh yeah and can you keep this a secret from the others

Takuya : um okay

all of them were in the land of ice and Angelica was shivering feeling the colde run down her shoulder so Koji gave her his blue jacket then they reached the town Tommy asked everyone in town if they saw one of the 7 seven keys one of the digimon told him that there was a large tower that had the key locked the way due to his heart being covered in darkness and someone had to make him feel love again .

Zoe : i will do it because my heart will make him fall in love again

Koji : you wish

Zoe : what was that Koji

Koji : um nothing

so they went to the large tower in darkness where they saw the man with the evil heart so Zoe went up to him the others stood back and watched

Zoe : i can heal the damage done to you so that you won't have to live in fear anymore

she hugged him the darkness went away in his heart was now positive and the others cheered for her then he gave the key to her then her D Tector started to flash mutliple colors

Zoe : i have to find out why my D Tector is acting up

he told her about the mystic gem that can transform her into a more powerful version of her human spirit Kazemon so she transformed into her Kazemon and went on a search to find the mystic gem she found however she heard a voice

Mysterious Voice : if you accept this you will be alot stronger

Kazemon : okay

she touched the gem and all the colors of the rainbow were flashing inside of her finally she has a new version of her human spirit it is called mystic Kazemon

Mystic Kazemon : this will take sometime getting used too

J.P : what happened to you ?

Mystic Kazemon : um a new powerup

J.P : really that great

Tommy : we have four more keys to get

Angelica : and my beast spirit i can almost taste it

this time all of them took a flying bird heading toward the island to find the fourth key without anymore trouble Zoe was if she could use gem for her beast spirit form Zephymon to turn her into Mystic Zephymon .

End Of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Rhinomon Enters

they landed on the island Takuya looked up at the volcano wondering if the key was inisde the lava Koji saw his twin brother Koichi looking out into at the sea

Koji : what are you doing here ?

Koichi : i 'm chlling in my chair enjoying the sun care to join me

Koji : whatever

Takuya : since the key is inside the volcano i should go since i have the human spirit of fire on my side

J.P : sure so you will burn inside the volcano

Zoe : let me come with you

Takuya : okay you can come with me

Angelica was following the signal she was coming closer to her beast spirit until she bumped into a rhino that was made out of grass he looked at her and called her the chosen one

Angelica : me the chosen one okay

so the beast spirit was digitized into Angelica's D Tector and the logo appeared in her D Tector she was happy that she can use her Beast Spirit of the plant

Angelica : now let's see what you can do

the logo of the B spirit appeared inside her D Tector and her hand had multiple Blue Fratcal Code around her Hand she scanned her code for the D Tector

Angelica : Execute

her b spirit statue appeared in large form and her clothes vanished as she was transforming

Angelica : beast spirit evolution

her face appeared in the code with her helmet the legs, arms ,feet tail , horns , were coming together along with her she smiled and she landed on her hexagon plateform

Rhinomon : Rhinomon

Rhinomon : cool

Takuya and Zoe were iniside the volcano he saw the key but is was in the middle so he took his time but he made it grabbed the key and was coming back he almost fell in if Zoe didn't grab him in time

Takuya : thanks Zoe

Zoe : you're welcome

both of them started to blush at each other she remembered her true feelings for him on their adventures before Angelica came their and now was the time to tell him how she felt

Zoe : Takuya : i like you

Takuya : huh ?

Zoe : i always liked you but i was too shy

Takuya : it's okay i understand

J.P , Tommy , Koji and Koichi saw Angelica's Beast spirit and J.P wanted to take a selfie with Rhinomon Tommy noticed that he had a missile launcher on his back and small fire cannon sticking out on the side of her body

Koichi : she can hang out with us anytime

Takuya and Zoe came back with the second key when they saw Rihnomon and Zoe gave her props for getting her beast spirit so did Takuya Koji left the island and were into space to get the final key Lucemon followed them to prevent them from getting the final key . 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : the final key

they were in space flying but the rocket was running low and the rocket crash landed on the moon everybody was on top of somebody Tommy was on top of Takuya get started to get mad

Takuya : tommy get off me

Tommy : sorry

Koichi : the moon brings back good times

Koji : being stranded on the moon was not fun at all

J.P : i'm with Koji on this one

just then the mushroom people came there and blocked them from getting the final key so Angelica and the others transformed into their human spirit form to take them on

Agunimon : let us through

Mushroom : never

Kazemon : okay suite yourself Hurricane wave

she threw long thin tornadoes from her finger tips spinning them around , Agunimon used fire dash to dash toward the mushroom with a tackle , Lobomon used his howling laser from his left wrist and fires it all at once destroying all of them .

Kazemon : now let's go get that key

they went inside the compound and found they underwater so Kazemon took a deep breath and dove in she saw the key she swam closer to the key she was a dark mist she used the gem to clear the path and grab the gem and she swam back up to surface and used to her wings to fly

Agunimon : let's try to get the rocket up and running

Lucemon : not so fast

J. P : not you again

Lucemon : the keys belong to me

so J.P and Tommy along with Koji and Koichi transform into beetlemon , loweemon and kumamon to take on Lucemon

Beetlemon: proton slam

Lobomon : Lobo Kendo

Loweemon : shadow lance

Kumamon : blizard blaster

all of their powers together they defeat Lucemon and send him to a different part of space they grab the final key they get the rocket working thanks to Agunimon and they head back to earth they had all seven keys to open the gate also using their D tector to give the gate power boost

Angelica : well i guess this is good bye

Agunimon : i guess so

Kazemon : it was fun having you here with us

Lobomon : you think we will evere meet again ?

Angelica : we will someday

Kumamon : you think we can come with you to meet your friends ?

Angelica : okay

so all of them leap with Angelica Tommy saw a bright light he called the others over to see Angelica along with the Digimon squad in their human spirit forms Kimi and Lil also saw them Susie and Dil came in at the end

Angelica : i'm back

Didi : we missed you so much

Angelica : oh yeah and these are the people that help me Agumimon , Kazemon , Lobomon , Kumanmon , Beetlemon and Loweemon

Stu : we are being attacked get ready for battle lou

Grandpa Lou : with pleasure

Kazemon : what's with him ?

Angelica : Stu we are not being under attack they helped him get back

Grandpa Lou : oh

Stu: my bad

Angelica : i can also do this

her h spriit logo appeared in her D Tector and her blue fractal code appeared around her she slide the D Tector across her hand

Angelica : Execute

her blue fractal code went around her and her human spirit statue appeared in large form

Angelica : spirit evolution

her face appeared in the blue fractal code along with her mask and the rest of her outfit her and her outfit came together she was finished with her transformation

Phillavenderamon : so what you do think impresseve huh

Kimi : that's um

Lil : great

Susie : epic

Chuckie : awesome

Phil : wow

Tommy : sweet

Dil : um great

Charlotte : Angelica what happened to you did you eat something funny

Phillavenderamon : no

Charlotte : okay

kazemon it's about time we head back to our world

Philavenderamon : bye

Agunimon : bye and you can keep the D Tector as a gift to remember us bye

they leaped in and the gate closed behind them Angelica reverted back to her normal self then she went to see Harold who was sitting in the corner crying Angelica placed her hand on him he looked to see her there

Angelica : Haorld there is something i want to tell you

Harold : huh ?

Angelica : i like you

Harold : you do ?

Angelica : yes because of you i changed i am a better person now

Haorld hugged her then he kissed her and she kissed him back and everything was back to normal Angelica looked up in the sky to see Agunimon and the others image in the sky and Takuya and the others saw Angelica's image in the sky all of them had a big smile on their face .

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Zephyrmon vs Ranamon

Zoe was alone in the forest picking flowers when she saw Ranamon as Calamaramon her beast form and she wanted to get revenge against her for her good looks Zoe looked at her and laughed

Zoe : okay i will entertain you

she used her D Tector tor transform into Zephyrmon along with the Mystic Gem to transform into Mystic Zephyrmon and Calamaremon looked at her with even more envy that ever before

Calamarmon : okay that's it Titanic Tempest

she was spinning around and was about to strike her when she created a shield around herself to stop her attack and counterattack by Mystic Hurricane Gale her more Powerful Version of Hurricane gale

Calamraemon : that hurt

Mystic Zephyrmon : i'm not done yet Mystic Plasma paw

she slashed her in half just like the first time as Ranamon along with the Atmosphere as well Tommy and Takuya were watching from the bushed with Bokomon and Neemon

Bokomon : is that Zephyrmon ?

Neemon : yeah but why is glowing different colors ?

Tommy : we have to ask her when she is finished with this battle

Calamarmon : just you wait i will comeback stronger and defeat you and take everything from you

Mystic Zephyrmon : in your dreams

she called away and the battle was over Tommy both was behind her getting ready to ask her about the color she was flashing

Mystic Zephyrmon : okay i got this when we were searching for the seven gate keys with Angelica and i came across this with after my D Tector started flashing different colors

Tommy : you should have told us

Mystic Zephyrmon : you're right and i'm sorry

J.p send a message using his D Tector telling her about Slide evolution she waited until she was faraway to try it Koji came back after his fishing adventure Takuya was lisitening to the Digimon Frontier theme song A World For Us All on his ipod

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Kazemon and Agiumon

Zoe and Takuya had a closer bond then ever before they went out in the digimon world while J.P , Koji and Tommy were arguing about who is better Kazemon held Agiumon's hand and he started to blush

Kazemon : i feel like you and me belong together

Agiumon : i know

Kazemon : so what now what ?

Agiumon : we're going to get older and have different jobs

Kazemon : and the Digimon world ?

Agiumon : Bokomon and Neemon will take over the Digimon world most likely

Kazemon : i need you to promise me that will never distance ourselves from each other

Agiumon : don't worry we won't

Kazemon : thank you that means alot

kazemon gave him a hug and he was ready to grow up and help his parents while Koji spent more time with his Twin Brother , Tommy was going to be brave like Takuya , J.P was going to be a teacher on self defense Zoe was still choosing her career and Angelica was working with Kimi and Chuckie at the java lava because she wanted to betty got her in and she did a good job helping chas and betty was proud Charlotte was also proud she almost wanted to cry drew had to get her a tissue to keep from crying every thing was back to normal unitl another major crisis appeared Angelica would be ready to take on the challenge with her friends by her side the other build a bridge connecting the digimon world to their world so that Angelica can visit them anytime

Angelica : i can't wait to meet you again and this time i won't do anything that causes me to teleport

everybody from both worlds took one final photo just to take it for memories so that they won't forget each other unitl the end of time

All : Cheese

The End 


End file.
